Songs
]] My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features various songs throughout the show as a theatrical element or simply woven into the regular narrative. This is a trend that has been in the My Little Pony television shows/direct-to-DVD films ever since Generation 1. The songs' lyrics on this wiki were transcribed by ear or from closed captions and their titles are taken from Daniel Ingram's Facebook page when available; otherwise, they are guesses or general descriptions. As of season three, the song titles are taken from their appearance in the episode's ending credits. All songs were composed by Ingram, with the exception of the songs: "Hop Skip and Jump", "Evil Enchantress", "I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala", "Pony Pokey" and "The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts", which were given a backing track by score composer William Anderson. Since season three, each season has included one musical episode with at least six songs. List of songs This section uses abbreviations for album names as listed in this table. Theme song Season one List of songs in season one: Season two List of songs in season two: Season three List of songs in season three: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Season four List of songs in season four: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' List of songs in the eight preceding animated shorts: List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: List of songs in the three succeeding animated shorts: Season five List of songs in season five: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: Season six List of songs in season six: ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' List of songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree: My Little Pony The Movie There will be seven songs in the movie. Books List of songs in comic books and chapter books: Album songs List of songs that are exclusive to the albums: Miscellaneous Unknown On October 1, 2013, Daniel Ingram tweeted "Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/oDMohzpMsr" and Stef Lang tweeted in reply "“@dannyimusic: Recording with ponies and @Steflang pic.twitter.com/yKgd2HABUw” I'm a pony! I'm a pony!" On July 8, 2014, Ingram was asked "Per this @dannyimusic tweet last October (twitter.com/dannyimusic/st…), did we ever find out which #MyLittlePony song @Steflang worked on? :-)" and replied "not yet... But you will soon :)". On January 12, 2015, Daniel Ingram tweeted "@EquestriaDaily I have a challenge to all MLP fans out there! What are all Pinkie Pie's favorite THINGS in the world? #mysterysong". Other musical elements In addition to background music, several musical pieces have been used in the show that are not counted as full songs, according to "The Musical Pony" complete song lyrics in Little Brown's official My Little Pony Friendship is Magic guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. These include: *"Junior Speedsters" chant, sung by Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon the Brush Off, sung again in Gilda's flashback on The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Sweetie Belle's unfinished talent show song lines in The Show Stoppers *The Nightmare Night greeting used in Luna Eclipsed and Scare Master *Granny Smith's off-key rendition of "The ABC Song" in Family Appreciation Day *Granny's equally off-key rendition of "Skip to My Lou" in the same episode. *Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance's "Sunshine, Sunshine" chant in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Games Ponies Play, and The Times They Are A Changeling *Sweetie Belle's campfire song in Sleepless in Ponyville, which is based on "99 Bottles of Beer" *Spike's dragon song in Spike at Your Service *Spike's jewel cake song in Just for Sidekicks *The Mane Six's Crystal Empire cheer in Games Ponies Play *The Cutie Mark Crusaders playing the Cutie Mark Crusaders song in Equestria Girls, cut short by Cheerilee *Discord singing the Winter Wrap Up song in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Pinkie Pie's singing of "Fruit Bat Roundup" (to the tune of Winter Wrap Up) in Bats! *The song from Hinny of the Hills in Rarity Takes Manehattan *Apple Bloom's brief "Applelicious" rap in Pinkie Apple Pie *The Cloudsdale and Qualify Ponyville Cheer in Rainbow Falls *Apple Bloom's song in Somepony to Watch Over Me, cut short by Scootaloo *Rainbow Dash's version of The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Spike's rendition of the Cloudsdale Anthem in Equestria Games *Snips and Snails' freestyle rap song in Rainbow Rocks *Applejack's lullaby for Apple Bloom in Bloom & Gloom; sung again with Apple Bloom at the end of the episode. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders gala chanting multiple times in Make New Friends but Keep Discord *The flowers singing a parody of This Old Man in Rainbow Dash's nightmare in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *The vocalese background music in the Friendship Games short "The Science of Magic" *The Sisterhooves Social chant Applejack and Apple Bloom chant in the beginning of Brotherhooves Social, and then chanted again with Apple Bloom and Big McIntosh during the social *The Round and Round chant the Mane Six chant while playing Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon on Scare Master *Pinkie's We're Going to Manehattan chant on The Gift of the Maud Pie *The Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song sung by Pinkie and Maud in The Gift of the Maud Pie *Sweetie Belle teaching the Cutie Mark Crusaders to sing in On Your Marks *Twilight's sweeping "dance remix" in The Saddle Row Review *Spike and Big Mac's "Guys' Night" chant in Dungeons & Discords; joined by Discord at the end of the episode *Snails' "carrying the water" ditty in Buckball Season *Sweetie Belle's brief harmony in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks *Pinkie's short cake-baking song in Every Little Thing She Does The Junior Speedsters Chant, the Crystal Empire cheer, Fruit Bat Roundup, the song from Hinny of the Hills, Apple Bloom's brief Applelicious rap, the song cut short by Scootaloo, Spike's rendition of the Cloudsdale Anthem, Applejack's lullaby, the Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song, and Pinkie's cake-baking song all have backing music by William Anderson. The melody of Applejack's lullaby was ad libbed by Ashleigh Ball. The same closing theme is played over the credits of every episode except The Return of Harmony Part 2, A Friend in Deed, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, Pinkie Pride, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, The Cutie Map - Part 2, Rarity Investigates!, Made in Manehattan, Hearthbreakers, The Hooffields and McColts, The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2, The Gift of the Maud Pie, On Your Marks, Gauntlet of Fire, No Second Prances, A Hearth's Warming Tail, and 28 Pranks Later, all of which have unique themes. Stranger Than Fan Fiction has no closing theme, instead having ongoing dialogue by Quibble Pants laid over the credits. Awards Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and Find A Pet Song were nominated for the 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. At the 2013 Leo Awards in Vancouver, British Columbia, Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews won "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series" for the season three finale. Ingram and Andrews were nominated for a 2014 Leo Award for their work on Pinkie Pride for "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series". Gallery See also *Equestria Girls (commercial) *Commercials Notes Composed by William Anderson. References de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pl:Piosenki pt:Canções ru:Песни sv:Sånger zh:歌曲 Category:Lists Category:Songs